This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with popularization of various mobile phones and commercialization of wireless Internet services, consumer demands in relation to mobile phones have diversified and various types of peripheral devices have been mounted on mobile phones. One of the representative peripheral devices is a camera module capturing a subject in a photo or a video.
Recently, a camera module having an AF (Auto Focusing) function or an OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) function is used. Furthermore, the camera module having the AF function or the OIS function requires an elastic member movably supporting a lens relative to an image sensor.
Meantime, a conventional camera module needs use of feedback control for more accurate control. This case, however, suffers from a disadvantage of a phenomenon where an elastic member oscillates when an external force corresponding to resonant frequency of the elastic member is applied.